<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Клуб позоров семьи by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081592">Клуб позоров семьи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021'>WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Не-не, погоди, я хочу посмотреть там ли барменша… – сказал Дионис.<br/>– Сиди на жопе ровно, – рявкнул Арес. – Танатос, мы уже потратили время, пока ехали сюда, так что просто сажай брата в машину и поедем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Клуб позоров семьи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: @nny</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дионис пьяно подпевал радио с заднего сидения. Танатос сидел впереди, немного хмельной, но не до такой степени. Машину вёл непьющий Арес. Они возвращались с празднования дня рождения Зевса, их начальника, и уже высадили Афродиту. До этого они с Дионисом подпевали в два горла.</p><p>Уже привычный фон прервал звонок телефона Танатоса. Тот хмуро вчитался в имя на экране.</p><p>— Оооо, вечеринка продолжается? — спросил Дионис, наклоняясь вперёд и подозрительно трезво глядя в телефон. — Загрей? Какое имя интересное...</p><p>— Не твоё дело, — бросил Танатос и взял трубку. — Что случилось?</p><p>— <em>Эм, да, привет, Тан, рад тебя слышать</em>, — сказал Загрей. Дионис попытался прижаться и подслушать.</p><p>— Сядь ровно, — рявкнул Арес, а Танатос решил переложить телефон к другому уху.</p><p>— Но ты же не просто так позвонил мне посреди ночи. Что случилось?</p><p>— <em>Гипнос, он...</em></p><p>— Опять? — Танатос даже не пытался скрыть раздражение в голосе, которое он не позволял себе по отношению к другим. Дионис, который переключился было на Ареса, притих и присвистнул. — Где вы?</p><p>— <em>Там, где и всегда. Ммм, он говорит просто вызвать ему машину, но он совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы ехать на такси...</em></p><p>— Мне казалось, ты ходишь с ним именно чтобы до такого не доходило, — Танатос выдохнул и устало потёр лицо свободной рукой. — Скоро буду.</p><p>— <em>Спасибо.</em></p><p>— Кого-то забрать нужно? — спросил Арес.</p><p>— Да. Останови машину, вызову такси и...</p><p>— Приятель, мы совсем не против сделать кружок, крючочек, чтобы взять ещё одного человечка. Одного же?</p><p>— Правда, не стоит, — сдержанно ответил Танатос, скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Ну мы же катаемся, и может хоть кто-то будет петь со мной! Или ты не хочешь, чтобы мы видели того или ту, кого тебе нужно забирать среди ночи, а-а-а? — рассмеялся Дионис и снова наклонился вперёд между сидениями. — Кто-то, кто может нашего вечно сурового Тана заставить бежать по первому звонку, кто же это..</p><p>— Не хочу, — ответил Танатос. Он хмуро смотрел перед собой. — Это мой брат.</p><p>— Погоди, Харону же, сколько, лет пятнадцать? — спросил Дионис.</p><p>— Мой другой брат. Гипнос.</p><p>— Ха, не знал, что у тебя есть ещё брат! Большая семья, а? И ты старший, да-да?</p><p>— Нет. Точнее, — Танатос нахмурился ещё сильнее. — Мы с Гипносом близнецы, и он старше на несколько минут.</p><p>— Так куда ехать? — спросил Арес.</p><p>Танатос думал несколько секунд, затем назвал адрес.</p><p>— Ооо, восхитительный у твоего близнеца вкус, просто великолепный! Этот бар с лучшими, наилучшайшими алкогольными напитками, закуски там куда вкуснее, чем в большинстве других местечек. И там работает такая восхитительная барменша, ммм, парни, вы бы её видели, — Дионис обнял передние сидения.</p><p>Танатос на это ничего не сказал.</p><p>***</p><p>— Правда, езжайте, закажу такси, — сказал Танатос, когда они подъехали.</p><p>— Не-не, погоди, я хочу посмотреть там ли барменша... — сказал Дионис.</p><p>— Сиди на жопе ровно, — рявкнул Арес. — Мы уже потратили время, пока ехали сюда, так что просто сажай брата в машину и поедем.</p><p>Танатос кивнул и вышел, уверенно направляясь ко входу в полуподвальный бар.</p><p>— Представь, если его братик-братец выглядит точно как он, но сейчас он будет пьяным прям в стельку, и мы увидем пьяного Танатоса, а-а? Ты только подумай, друг мой дражайший Арес.</p><p>Арес усмехнулся. Признаться, эта идея казалась ему забавной. Но произошло уже много интересного, чего он не ожидал узреть этим вечером. Например, злость Танатоса — он был самым спокойным человеком, которого Арес только встречал, и столь бурная реакция на поздний звонок... Губы изогнулись в усмешке.</p><p>— Одного упоминания его брата хватило, чтобы вытащить такую злобу. Подозреваю, причина именно в этом.</p><p>— Ага, значит, тебе тоже интересно! — рассмеялся Дионис и потряс Ареса за плечи.</p><p>Но ничего больше он не успел сказать, потому что дверь рядом с ним открылась и на сидение оказался вытолкнут... ну, не копия Танатоса уж точно.</p><p>— Привет, я Гипнос, позор семьи! — рассмеялся парень с кудрявыми белыми волосами.</p><p>— Гипнос, — прорычал Танатос, практически поднимая его и усаживая прямо.</p><p>— Я уже... сколько нам там лет Гипнос, и что? И вау, ты меня трогаешь, ты меня трогаешь только когда я пьяный, интересно, почему же я опять напился, а, как думаешь? — он рассмеялся, но не сопротивлялся, пока Танатос его пристёгивал. Даже потянулся, чтобы обнять, но получил по рукам.</p><p>— Прекрати, — он выпрямился и закрыл дверь, обращаясь к парню, который вышел с ними и вручил рюкзак. Загрей, судя по всему.</p><p>— Он меня ненавидит, хаха, — сказал Гипнос с улыбкой, глядя на притихшего от сцены Диониса и не менее молчаливого Ареса.</p><p>— Приятель, ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Дионис. — Будто облако приобрело форму под пальцами самого искусного скульптора...</p><p>Гипнос уставился на него. Арес приметил, что настолько уж пьяным тотне выглядел. Дионис продолжал петь ему дифирамбы, некоторые из которых начинали отдавать всё большей пошлостью. Впрочем, не то чтобы Арес не соглашался с ним.</p><p>— Не обращай на него внимания. Меня зовут Арес, а этого — Дионис. И мы оба тоже позор семьи.</p><p>— Разных семей, прошу заметить! — рассмеялся Дионис и откинулся на сиденье рядом с Гипносом.</p><p>Танатос сел на своё место и закрыл дверь, захлопнул чуть громче, чем стоило бы. Рюкзак у него в ногах. Он тяжело дышал и выглядел так, словно бы был готов сорваться на крик — таким Арес его точно ни разу не видел. Но задерживаться здесь больше не было смысла, так что Арес выехал на дорогу и сверился с навигатором.</p><p>— Эй-эй, Танатос, приятель, почему ты скрывал от нас такую прелесть?</p><p>— Прелесть? — фыркнул Танатос и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Арес тоже посмотрел, замечая прилипшую к губам неуверенную улыбку Гипноса. — У тебя извращённое понятие прелести.</p><p>— Прелесть-прелесть, серьёзно, я повторю эти слова и трезвым. Твой брат самое эфемерное и красивое существо, которое я когда-либо видел. Будто из облака слепили!</p><p>— Держись подальше от Гипноса, Дионис, — Танатос сжал лямки рюкзака до белых костяшек.</p><p>— Ой да ладно тебе, приятель. Если Гипносу не хочется, он об этом скажет, да?</p><p>Ни один из близнецов ничего не сказал. Дионис посмотрел на Гипноса, который, судя по всему, задремал. Или притворился. Они недостаточно знакомы, чтобы можно было различить.</p><p>— Чёрт, знал бы, что мне с тобой придётся иметь дело ночью, не пил бы совсем, — Танатос закрыл лицо руками, определённо не догадываясь, что Гипнос спал.</p><p>— Прости, — пробормотал Гипнос. Не спал, значит. — Не понимаю зачем ты вообще приехал. Я говорил Загрею не звонить тебе, я бы добрался сам и...</p><p>— И разбудил маму и Харона? Ой какой ты молодец, — вспылил Танатос. — Как всегда, не думаешь о других. Ты вообще не думаешь. Дионис правильно сказал, что тебя из облака сделали, потому что по-другому я пустоту в твоей голове объяснить никак не могу.</p><p>— Эй, это не... — начал было Дионис, но затем почувствовал холодную руку на своей. Гипнос продолжал улыбаться.</p><p>— Ты прав, я об этом не подумал, вот я дурак, а, — Гипнос рассмеялся и наклонился вперёд.</p><p>Арес, до этого просто смотревший на дорогу, снова глянул в зеркало. От этого смеха что-то у него обрывалось внутри. Странное чувство. Будто бы хотелось защитить что-то своё. Но Гипнос не был «его». Танатос был, короткое время. И за всё это время он так и не рассказал про наличие в его жизни брата-близнеца.</p><p>— Ну, давай мы тебя высадим у дома и позаботимся о твоём брате. Ты явно не в состоянии это сделать, — сказал Арес почти на автомате. Он решил сначала завезти близнецов, даже хотя Дионис жил ближе. Оставаться одному вместе с ними не хотелось.</p><p>— В этом нет необходимости, — сказал Гипнос и рассмеялся.</p><p>— В этом нет необходимости, — обречённо выдохнул Танатос.</p><p>Это получилось синхронно, даже слишком. Оба замерли. Гипнос рассмеялся, а Танатос промолчал.</p><p>— Видимо, мы снова синхронизировались, раз решили оба выпить сегодня, а? — радостно сказал Гипнос. Танатос на это ничего не ответил. — А вы, ребята, работаете вместе, да?</p><p>— Д-да, — ответил Дионис с запинкой. — Они в одном отделе, а я в другом. Но Арес такой хороший дружище, что согласился нас подвезти домой! С нами ещё была Афродита, восхитительная женщина, тебе бы она понравилась, точно тебе говорю, приятель, тебе бы она понравилась.</p><p>— Уверен, что так, да, — Гипнос улыбался. Кажется, это единственное выражение на его лице.</p><p>— Знаешь, дай-ка мне свой номер, — сказал Дионис, доставая телефон.</p><p>— Э?</p><p>— Дионис, я ведь сказал тебе его оставить? — спросил Танатос. Но было что-то оборонительное в тоне.</p><p>— Ну как же я могу, он определённо классный парень, знает мой любимый бар, и я говорил, что никогда в жизни не видел никого красивее, и точно хочу попытать удачу, — но затем до Диониса дошло кое-что. — Или ты не по парням?</p><p>— Он вообще ни по кому, — ответил вместо Гипноса Танатос.</p><p>Улыбка на лице Гипноса дрогнула. Он протянул руку и прижал палец к губам. Дионис улыбнулся и протянул телефон.</p><p>— Даже не думай. Если я узнаю, что ты пьёшь с Дионисом...</p><p>— То что? — спросил Гипнос. — Набьёшь морду своему коллеге? Или всё же мне?</p><p>— Перестань устраивать сцену...</p><p>Арес хотел вставить, что Танатос устраивает сцену больше из них, но они уже подъехали к его дому. Надо же, этот странный семейный обмен любезностями закончился.</p><p>— Приехали.</p><p>В рюкзаке Гипноса завибрировал телефон.</p><p>— Спасибо за такую приятную встречу, Дионис, Арес, — он помахал им и отстегнулся.</p><p>— До понедельника, — сказал Танатос и вышел из машины с рюкзаком на плече, закрыл дверь за собой и открыл перед Гипносом.</p><p>— Пока-пока, близняшки, прелесть какая, — рассмеялся Дионис.</p><p>Гипнос вышел сам, но на ногах не удержался, и Танатос закрыл дверь. Улыбка сошла с лица Диониса, будто её смыли мокрой тряпкой. Он наблюдал за тем, как Танатос буквально тащил Гипноса.</p><p>— Он его почти на голову ниже. Мне казалось, близнецы должны быть, ну, похожи как две капли воды, а у них даже цвет кожи разный.</p><p>Арес достал сигарету и закурил. Дионис вышел из машины и пересел на переднее сидение. Он протрезвел достаточно, чтобы не пошатываться, и ему это не нравилось.</p><p>— К тебе или ко мне? — спросил Арес.</p><p>— Давай к тебе, — ответил Дионис и задумчиво накрутил пряди на палец. — А Гипнос ведь даже не был особо пьяным. От него так несло алкоголем только потому, что он на себя что-то алкогольное перевернул, точно тебе говорю. Я в этом разбираюсь.</p><p>— Нас это не касается, — сказал Арес и затянулся.</p><p>— Но тебе ведь тоже интересно, а?</p><p>— Даже если интересно, Танатос очевидно не хочет, чтобы мы в это лезли. А мне с ним ещё работать.</p><p>— Но если я уговорю Гипноса на тройничок, пойдёшь?</p><p>Арес усмехнулся.</p><p>— Да.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>